Crossroad
by al-dena
Summary: La vida es un simple cruce de caminos donde a lo largo del trayecto nos cruzamos con miles de extraños para nunca volver a verlos.


No me pertenece ni Sherlock, ni ninguno de sus personajes, estos son de la BBC y ACD...

Resumen: La vida es un simple cruce de caminos donde a lo largo del trayecto nos cruzamos con miles de extraños para nunca volver a verlos

Una breve historia que decidió nacer y crecer por su cuenta. Espero que disfruten con ella.

* * *

**_Crossroad_**

Es una fría tarde de finales de diciembre y las luces de las farolas iluminan ya las calles nevadas, la Navidad está a punto de llegar a Londres y se respira su aroma. Paseamos por Picadilly Circus mientras sobre nosotros caen los pequeños copos de nieve que se escapan de las nubes oscuras que cubren la ciudad. El ambiente nocturno de la plaza sigue siendo único, a pesar del tiempo desapacible. Las luces de los carteles que la han hecho reconocible en todo el mundo le dan una calidez especial al inhóspito clima y las personas que transitan por ella disfrutan de él. Miles de personas cruzan sus vidas en ese punto de Londres cada día, millones al cabo de un año, siendo siempre extraños unos a los otros, muchos de ellos, no volverán a ver a la persona, que en ese mismo instante se encuentra a su lado esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo para cruzar al otro lado de la calle. Te extraña que nunca haya cruzado ese pensamiento por tu mente, literalmente se encuentran en un cruce de caminos, en un limbo de posibilidades. Te imaginas que a lo mejor, dentro de unos años, esos mismos extraños sean amigos, familia, almas gemelas y nunca sepan que un día se cruzaron sin conocerse. Te inquieta ese pensamiento, porque tal vez entre esa gente este también tu futuro. Con un gesto de enfado te apartas el pelo negro de los ojos, eso no son más que tonterías, mejor olvidarlas. Tus pensamientos cambian y piensas que una sola mirada nos puede permitir conocer mucho de esa gente, de esos desconocidos, si nos arriesgamos a salir de nuestra zona de confort para observar. Y te decides a arriesgarte, porque es aburrida la espera.

La señora mayor, que retuerce el asa del bolso en un movimiento convulso, mientras un hombre, también mayor, la sujeta gentilmente por el codo, mientras esperan pacientemente a la luz verde para caminar. Parecen el típico matrimonio, que ha pasado ya la mediana edad, y se dedican a pasear por las calles al anochecer, disfrutando de un descanso bien ganado durante largos años de trabajo y una larga armonía conyugal. Pero si observamos bien, vemos la tensión de la mujer que trata de alejarse del hombre de una manera sutil, cuyos dedos se aferran a ella como si fuese una posesión, más que la compañera de toda una vida. La tristeza es evidente en los ojos, que por las arrugas una vez pertenecieron a un rostro que rio mucho y aún podría hacerlo si no hubiese perdido la felicidad demasiado pronto. Nos da pena, porque representa un final agridulce y nos damos la vuelta deseando que vuelva a lucir esa sonrisa en sus labios.

A su lado hay una joven de pelo rubio oscuro, cuyos ojos se encuentran escondidos tras amplias gafas que no nos permiten observarlos, sus manos en vez de llevar bolsas con las compras navideñas o de tiendas de ropas, como el resto de las chicas adolescentes que se encuentran en la plaza, van cargadas de gruesos tomos de libros, que la hacen doblarse bajo su peso. Parece un triste ratón de biblioteca, apocado y tímido, que al menor ruido se escondería en su madriguera, pero algo en su postura, en la manera de girar su cabeza, nos muestra que detrás del ratón nos podemos encontrar con un león que luche y se enfrente por lo que crea necesario y por la gente que amé. Sonreímos, porque intuimos que hay final encontrara algo por lo que luchar y sacar sus garras al sol.

Más allá vemos a un joven padre que sujeta de las manos a sus dos hijas, mientras habla con ellas. Sonríe mientras escucha su charla infantil y de vez en cuando interviene en ella. Una bella estampa familiar, pero el ceño del padre al mirar el reloj y la pregunta ocasional de porque mamá no viene sin respuesta, nos hace encogernos el corazón porque parece que no hay nada idílico en este mundo. Parece que somos demasiados cínicos, y nos alegramos de ello, de haber fallado, cuando vemos aparecer a la madre y abrazar a sus hijas, o tal vez nos hemos alegrado antes de tiempo, ya que solo da a su marido un saludo frío. El joven se pasa una mano nerviosa por el pelo, que empieza a encanecer prematuramente, y aprieta la mandíbula, antes de fingir por sus hijas. Parece que el cinismo nunca falla.

Fruncimos el ceño ante el adolescente moreno que charla con sus amigos, mientras rodea la cintura de su novia y le da besos cariñosos en los labios, teníamos esperanzas de que en la juventud esté la salvación de tantas falsas impresiones que estábamos observando, pero de nuevo vemos como hay algo equivocado, mientras sobre el hombro de su novia, coquetea con la amiga de esta, de negros rizos, que le devuelve las miradas mientras vocaliza para quedar después y pasar un buen rato. Nos desagrada tanta traición.

Desviamos la mirada asqueados de tanta hipocresía y vemos al joven con un paraguas que sujeta con fuerza el brazo de un adolescente de negros rizos y larguiruchas extremidades, bien vestidos, elegantes, parecen capaces de comerse el mundo de un solo bocado. Todo nos dice que simplemente tienen prisa, pero la tensión en los ojos del joven adulto y cierto gesticular de la mano que sujeta el paraguas, muestra su enfado profundo a pesar de la calma que quiera aparentar ante la multitud. El adolescente se muestra simplemente molesto, como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar, salvo en ese cruce y las palabras que le están diciendo ya las hubiera escuchado mil veces antes. Su mirada inquisitiva baja también por el entorno que le rodea hasta que se clava en nosotros, y nos guiña un ojo consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo en forma de reconocimiento mudo, enrojecidos miramos al suelo, sabiendo que hemos estado realizando algo parecido al voyerismos con extraños.

La luz del semáforo cambia por fin y la gente se mueve, cruzándose los que vienen en sentido contrario en medio de la plaza con los del otro lado. No lo podemos evitar y volvemos a mirar al extraño joven que nos había atrapado, su mirada ya no es molesta sino que muestra un anhelo y necesidad que nunca hemos visto en nadie antes. Intrigados por ese cambio seguimos la dirección en la que miran sus ojos y los vemos clavada en un joven rubio, vestido con el uniforme militar de cabo, que pasa riéndose junto a otros soldados, su risa simpática y abierta es lo primero que sentimos, después sus ojos azules, demasiado inocentes, que miran con total confianza al mundo que le rodea. Y sentimos la alegría del descubrimiento, tal vez no sea el Bosón de Higgs, pero finalmente hemos encontrado una persona buena y sin dobleces. Sin darse cuenta, nuestro soldado, tropieza con el adolescente, que tal vez, intencionadamente, se ha puesto en su camino y con una sonrisa, un suave apretón de manos en el brazo y la voz más amable que hemos encontrado ese día se disculpa, mientras se aleja todavía bromeando con sus amigos, sin dar más importancia al encuentro ocasional. Los ojos grises le van siguiendo mientras se aleja y al final, con un encogimiento de hombros sigue su camino, sin volverse, pero vemos todavía el anhelo al final de su mirada mientras se aleja.

Extraños todos, destinados a no encontrarnos de nuevo, avanzamos de nuevo en nuestras vidas, mientras una araña teje en el fondo de la imagen sin ser vista, pero lista para mover los hilos.


End file.
